


Doughnuts

by Aris_Silverfin, FatlocknDomJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Explicit Consent, Fatlock, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/pseuds/Aris_Silverfin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatlocknDomJohn/pseuds/FatlocknDomJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty leaves a present at Sherlock's flat. It's results are expansive, on several members of the Yard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for rapid weight gain and sex!

Sebastian Moran gave the door another hard shove with a massive shoulder and felt it surrender. He tugged down the ball cap he was wearing and flicked his cigarette onto the sidewalk that was the signal. Sure enough, a sleek car soon slid up along the sidewalk. He glanced up to ensure he hadn't missed any of the security cameras earlier. Well, they'd need to be quick. The prissy older Holmes would throw a fit as soon as he learned his brother wasn't being monitored.

"Door's open, boss," he growled as he stepped over to help the smaller man out with the large box that was taking up the other seat.

Moriarty beamed, hurrying out of the car and up the stairs, placing the box on top of the coffee table with a small note

"Eat Me"

Maybe the detective, would, maybe he wouldn't, either way it'd drive him mad enough to at least _taste_.

And one taste was all it took. At least, Jim assumed, in seeing two of his 130 pound lab techs blow up enough to pop out of their coats. It just took one, tiny drop to get them addicted enough to eat themselves _massive_ , and Jim had certainly enjoyed the show

"Come on then, Tiger, back home, I’ve a big meeting tomorrow, and we haven’t much time to waste" He grinned, hurrying back down the stairs

"Course, Boss," said Moran, turning to follow. He eyed the box thoughtfully a moment.

Moran picked up one of the napkins and wrapped it around one of the jelly filled confections before slipping it into his jacket pocket. He hurried after Jim.

The scene was set.

Just a few minutes later, Sherlock Holmes hurried up the stairs to 221B. It had been a horrendously boring day. Not a single murder of importance committed and the detective was terribly-

_OH_

Sherlock grinned widely, spying the box, he hurried over and read the note

"Eat me?" He murmured to himself. He lifted of the box's top, looking over its contents.

...Doughnuts? Were they poisoned?

He sniffed them, then stared. They didn’t look to be so

Were they a clue? Something to figure out?

Again, they didn’t appear so

Sherlock needed someone to bounce ideas off of, someone to argue with. John was busy, having yelled at his long-term boyfriend that morning about inappropriate work calls. Sherlock had been bored, and he and John had never tried phone sex, how was he supposed to know John was in a conference call and "I'd very much like to suck your cock"  is not the correct way to begin!?

He quickly buzzed Greg, the third member or their on and off polyamorous romance. Greg was kind, a bit too sweet, but more than happy to be involved, or not, with Sherlock and John

//221b - Doughnut based question. Urgent - SH//

Greg had just polished off his midmorning snack, his feet up on the desk. He brushed crumbs from his shirt and stretched comfortably. It was such a quiet day. He was savoring it...

Oh. Of course.

He squinted at his mobile, confused. Was this.. Was he trying to flirt or invite him over?

//uh. Okay. I could... Drop by if you like//

Sherlock read the text, lifted the box, and moved outside to hail a cab

 

 

He was delivered quickly to Scotland Yard, and had to glare hard at several officers who eyed his puzzle hungrily

He quickly stomped to Lestrade’s office, putting the box down for a moment to open the door - long enough for two, younger officers to grab a handful to share with their friends

He hoisted the box again, shutting the door with his non-existent, bony arse

"Lestrade, case!" He shouted, marching over to the man's desk and dropping the box

Greg started and looked up.

"What? W- did you bring those for me?" He asked hopefully. They looked marvelous. "That's so sweet of you."

He stood and reached for the box with a smile.

"What's the case?"

Sherlock slapped at the man's hand

" _These_ are the case! They were left at 221b for me and I...I’ve no idea what they mean!" The detective said, groaning and sitting down

The two, younger officers brought their prizes to the staff, break room, handing them to two others. All four men smiled, brewing up a pot of coffee, they fit bodies on full display under tight, pressed uniforms. They laughed and joked amongst themselves - talking of football and rugby

"Oh... Well, maybe they're just from Mrs. Hudson. Seems like the sort of thing she'd do," said Greg, reaching out to examine one. It looked perfectly normal. And completely delicious...

"Or John before he left for work? People in relationships do tend to give each other gifts." He chuckled, then wet his lips.

"Why would John leave doughnuts!? We had a fight! And Mrs. Hudson only leaves things that _she_ baked! It doesn’t make sense! Wait, Greg don't-"

But it was too late.

Greg's lips were powdered with sugar. He hummed as the jam trickled onto his tongue.

"Oh? You sure? These are incredible!" He said eagerly, stuffing the rest of it down happily and licking his fingers.

"Greg, Im not sure that's a good idea. Please, no I dont want on-MMPH!"

"See good aren't they?" Said Greg, smiling and picking up another for himself as he leaned back to eat it.

Surprisingly... He didn't feel an ounce fuller. He must have only eaten... One...

He took another with a low happy groan

Sherlock hungrily swallowed the doughnut down, the flavor exploding into his brain

He wanted more, _needed_ more! He hurriedly picked up another, biting into it with a low moan

"God, yes! Why didn’t I try them earlier?!" He murmured, taking another massive bite

Greg wasn't listening, too busy stuffing his gob as his belly filled and swelled without his notice. His tie slid off his rounded belly as it pushed out against his buttons.

"Christ, I'm starving! Should we... Should we order something?"

"We should order _everything_! God I just.." Sherlock trailed off, crammed the rest of his doughnut into his mouth, his concave belly rounding out to press lightly against his tight, silk shirt

He reached for another doughnut, slightly adjusting his pants,

"What will arrive the quickest?! Oh _fuck_! I just need more of these!" He jammed the treat into his mouth with a moan

***

Moran checked the monitor.

"Piggies need more feed, boss," he reported, looking over at Jim, his muscular arm draped over the back of the seat.

***

"Yes, God!" Greg moaned, his hand scrabbling for another. "No, no, come on! It can't be empty!"

***

Jim cackled, "Send in the rest of the boxes, and have two sent in to the staff room, I’ve a feeling some other little pigs will be wanting more snacks too" He snuggled against his body guard, letting his eyes close for a moment. Who knew it would be this easy to win?

***

"What!? No! No!" Sherlock desperately tipped the box over, running his fingers over the crumbs that feel out and sucking them desperately

"How can we be out?! How can-"

***

Moran chuckled. "Can't say i prefer hunting hogs... But you are right. This is fun to watch."

He sent the signal and more food was sent.

Just in time as well, several officers with bloated middles and straining buttons were wandering in looking panic stricken. They fell on the boxes with glee, stuffing piping hot chips, fish, and fried chicken into their mouths with gusto.

Greg looked at the box sadly, then jumped up, grunting and stumbling a moment. His eyes widened as he took in the pile of takeaway boxes outside his office.

"Sherlock! Lookit this!" He tore the lid off one box and flopped down on his arse, then resumed eating gleefully.

Sherlock’s eyes went wide, and he dug in with gusto, his belly slowing rounding further and further outward, his pants button creaking.

The first button to go was off the tailored shirt of Officer Daniels, outside Greg’s office, who stared but then continued stuffing his face wildly. Then others began to follow after in what could have been a perfect symphony of popping buttons and sagging bellies that burst confining clothes, large and round. They gurgled as their owners continued to fill them, the skin stretching tight, belts being pawed at with one hand to try to let them out while continuing to eat.

Then one snapped completely and there was a cry of relief as a huge dome of a gut sprang free.

Greg was hardly different. His belly was beginning to round into his lap, droop between his thighs where he sat on the floor, shoving what must have been his twentieth chicken nugget into his mouth. His belly was showing between the buttons of his crisp white shirt, the skin beginning to grow splotchy and angry.

He groaned and reached for the next carton. There was a loud pop and his trouser button failed. Greg only hummed in relief, rubbing the belly that was pinning him down as he continued to eat and eat.

Sherlock fared no better, having settled down beside the man, their fat sides quickly squashing further and further against one another. His buttons had flown off rapidly, one after the other, after the finishing of his ninth helping. His wide, pale gut billowed out in front of his, pants button long gone, and zipper snapped by the surge of flesh that occurred so quickly. His chest had ballooned out in soft, supple breasts, which rested lightly on his massive gut.

But his ass, oh his ass, was the crown jewel of his weight gain

Two, enormous spheres of creamy flesh, stretching the seat of the detective's sut pants to the limit. One reach further, and loud *RIP* joined the songs of the other officers, the pale, soft globes now on full display behind the detective as he reached on his hands and knees, fat gut brushing the floor, for more food

Greg grunted and tried to roll onto his side, huffing and reaching with thickened fingers for his next carton.

He huffed in annoyance.

"Sher-hurp- lock, Can you? Can you get that for-"

His eyes widened as he took in the other man's jiggling white arse.

"Sherlock..." he groaned, forgetting his immense hunger for a moment.

He burped loudly and then reached for the carton again, flopping onto his side and rolling onto his well cushioned back, belly stuck up in the air as he dumped the lot into his mouth. His trousers too were growing tight around chubby thighs, his love handles blossoming out and untucking what remained of his shirt. Oh Christ this was heaven!

Sherlock didn’t have the time to reach out a hand and take the carton, so he just dipped his head into the trough of food and dug in, his gut pressing further into the floor, round ass ballooning behind him. He pulled his head up with a grunt, getting to his knees, huffing and puffing, managing to get his now, essentially nude body over to Greg.

"Hmm?" He murmured, questioning what the man wanted

He reached his hand down, grunting, and grabbed another carton, emptying down his gullet. He looked around to the once trim, fit officers, each one his own size or large, panting, buttons and pants burst, on the round, moaning as their now enormous guts shifted and jiggled.

Sherlock looked down to Greg, then hiccupped, followed by a massive, wet belch that echoed throughout the room

God, he'd never felt...better! His mind was so...empty. He just wanted to eat and sleep and...his mind trailed off. What had he been thinking about?

He settled in next to Greg, his huge gut rounding up next to the man. Sherlock leaned his curls into the Inspector's head, purring, his chubby cheeks soft and grease-stained.

Greg grunted dully, suddenly feeling sleepy as well. And so incredibly _heavy_. He groaned, and let out a long loud burp as well. Then he sighed and his big round belly only seemed to strain further into the air, the navel stretched impossibly tight. He hummed and reached up with one arm, slipping his fingers into the detective's curls. His other was still chasing crumbs from his last carton.

***

Moran smirked. "Well, that's the Yard and Sherlock Holmes out of the way." he said, passing Jim the doughnut hed nabbed earlier. "Congratulations."

***

John called out for Sherlock as he stepped into 221B.

"Sherlock! I hope you're ready to make good on that promise. Oh, you're in a shit ton of trouble, soldier! What you put me through all day," He said, smirking and looking around for him. He frowned and dropped the act, calling for him again. But he wasn't there.

He found a hastily scribbled note on his laptop. Oh, so a case then. John sighed and pulled his jacket back on. Looked like Sherlock's 'punishment' would have to wait. Damn.

He caught a cab to the yard, then marched inside. There was no one at the front desk oddly. "Hello!" he called. He heard only soft snuffles and whimpers. Instinctively he reached for his gun but his fist only clenched on his belt. Fucking typical.

He crept down the hall as quietly as he could, making for Greg's office. And oh.

John's mouth fell open.

The place was a pigpen. Bloated swollen officers lay left and right, burping or groaning as mountainous bellies gurgled. He felt the strangest urge to prod them each one by one, grab handfuls of the fat.

 

"Been slipping on the training I see," he murmured, chuckling to himself. He knocked on Greg's door.

"Oi, Greg? Sherlock? What's going on h-"

***

"Cheers!" Jim purred, biting into the treat, then realizing his eyes going wide, "You-"

***

Sherlock let out another massive belch, his huge belly jiggling wildly, humming at Greg's soft touches

He looked over,

"Mmmm! John! Did you bring more food?" He asked, sleepily, his tummy gurgling loudly

***

Moran cocked his head.

"Yeah, boss?"

***

"M-more... food?" John repeated, his pupils blowing wide as he took in the great expanse of white bloated skin and fat before him. He chuckled and stepped closer, giving in to his urge to poke, and prod, and squeeze.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked, clapping a hand on Sherlock's arse and delighting in the way it caused ripples to dance through the new flesh.

"Not really," grunted Greg, still pinned on his back. He burped again and scratched his belly. "We're hungry."

John grabbed a handful of that huge bloated gut, kneading the flesh in his hand. "Still? Fuck, what happened to you lot?" he asked, laughing again, though... he wet his lips again. "Just /look/ at you both..."

Sherlock giggled at the touch, the new skin sensitive, "Jaawwwn! Where were you? You missed the *hic* doughnuts!" He grinned, rubbing his face into Greg's chubby cheeks

He let out a squeal at his ass being slapped, then a moan, "D-do that again" He asked, suddenly blushing

***

"D-do you realize what you've done?! I-" Jim doubled over, then quickly snatched the doughnut, stuffing it into his mouth, "M-more! Now!" He yelled, then looked at Moran, eyes wide, "P-Please?"

 "Sure thing, boss," Moran purred, trailing his fingers along Moriarty's chin. He tapped the glass of the car and the driver slid the hatch open.

"Hand over the extra takeaway I had you get," he said, then retrieved the heavily laden cartons and presented them to Jim with reverence.

"Eat up."

***

John smirked. Well... who said they couldn't have a bit of fun?

"You like that, do you?" he teased, drawing his hand back again to slap Sherlock's doughy arse once again. The sound was incredible, the sight even more so as the fat shifted and jiggled.

"You like eating until you're a great fat hog, a real squealer, too," John murmured, before he drew back his hand again to slap the voluptuous globes that were starting to grow slightly pink at the treatment.

"That's good. I was going to have a long talk with you about things that are inappropriate at work, but I think I can teach you the lesson a bit better now," he said, grabbing a handful of Sherlock's bubble butt.

John looked at Greg, smirk still in place.

"And what about you? Think you can help me, officer? Or did you stuff yourself so full you can't even move?"

Greg flushed and mumbled something, rocking his bloated body slightly. He managed to sit up, his forehead sweaty, his cheeks impressively red.

"I.. huff-I can help," he insisted, wheezing. He groaned as John grabbed his overhanging gut and jiggled it. "Oh Christ..."

"Let yourself go a bit haven't you?"

Greg spluttered.

***

Jim dug in ferociously, stomach swelling on his small frame, "More! More!"

***

Sherlock squealed and moaned at the treatment, only just beginning to realize how large he'd become

"Y-Yes! P-Please, John, teach me a lesson! I'm so...Jesus John!" Sherlock stammered, getting onto all fours and feeling his belly still press against the ground

"I-I’m... _huge_!" He moaned, his pulse racing

***

Moran tapped the glass again. "Make a round of the block. Stop anywhere that sells food and buy more."

He smiled as Jim gorged himself.

***

"Noticed have you?" John asked, stepping over and reaching down to heft at Sherlock's great belly, groaning softly at the weight of it.

"Christ, you're heavy too, love. You've made quite the pig of yourself, fattened yourself into a proper hog, haven't you, glutton?"

John purred, moving over to breathe into Sherlock's ear over his back. He stepped up until his groin was pressing into Sherlock's cushy bum, his long firm erection clearly palpable.

"How much do you reckon you would wiggle and shake if I fucked you like this?" John asked, his hands wandering down to smooth along Sherlock's flabby sides, cup his chest.

Greg moaned.

"Oh, I'd love to see that," he said, still rubbing his own soft belly idly. He too reached over to play with Sherlock's belly.

"Which of us do you reckon is bigger?"

Sherlock flushed, only becoming more and more aroused at the teasing

H-He had gotten...truly massive! How had this-OH

Sherlock squealed again, moaning as John grabbed at his massive gut, pressing his thick, hard cock against the detective's pillowy, sensitive ass

Sherlock was running on autopilot, "Y-your belly is large by nine centimeters, Greg, but my arse is still...s-still considerably larger" He huffed, the mere statement of the sentence a physical activity

"Oh god, J-John, Greg, I-Im a...a _pig_!" He groaned, "Jesus just fucking _look_ at me!" He rolled his hips, his fat jiggling against John's hot hands and pulsing cock

"Yeah, you are Sherlock. You're a big fat gluttonous hog," John growled, groaning as Sherlock shifted against him. He growled and rolled his hips into that glorious arse.

"Oh Jesus I need to fuck you," He breathed, his fingers grabbing soft jiggling flesh harshly. Greg hummed in agreement, shifting himself closer with several puffs and grunts. He kissed Sherlock heatedly.

"Yeah, your arse is yards larger. Bet you ate more too. I hardly got to eat any of it," Greg said with a wink, disregarding the heavy gut that seemed to contradict the statement.

He kissed Sherlock hard again to keep him from thinking.

Meanwhile John hand moved back, rolling the cheeks of Sherlock's gigantic arse in his hands, causing each snowy globe to ripple and shift, fall heavily as he dropped them. He growled and leaned down to nuzzle into the soft flesh, licking and kissing, biting ate the soft fat flesh. He unbuttoned his own shirt quickly, did away with his trousers. He dug his fingers nails into that pristine white arse, marking it further as he took another bite and sucked until there was a bruise.

Thoughts began to flood Sherlock's mind for a moment, "How would he X and Y" but suddenly Greg's lips were on his and he was in heaven

He lifted and arm, letting his weight rest on his other and his round, fat gut, cupping Greg's chubby cheek in his, "I...Jesus Greg, take off your pants." He growled, then squealed as John worshipped his enormous, fat arse, moaning as the soft flesh was marked by his lover

"G-God! John! P-Please, please fuck me! Fuck your fat hog!" Sherlock begged, rolling his fat cheeks against the man's face

"Hmmph, I'm going to, don't you worry, Fatty," John chuckled, giving that tantalizing arse another good slap as it jiggled in his face. He growled and buried his face in it a moment. Then he straightened. "Greg do you-"

"Desk, middle drawer at the back," The detective inspector answered, grunting and huffing as he wriggled out of his ruined trousers and far too tight pants. He breathed a long sigh of releif, his belly swelling upwards as he came free. He rolled himself up again, groaning as his belly pressed into his erect cock.

John laughed and quickly rummaged in said drawer, finding the lubricant.

"Do you really-"

"Bit of a- a fantasy," Greg answered, going red once again.

John smirked and stalked back to his two bloated lovers.

"Well, looks like it's your lucky day then," he chuckled before settling behind Sherlock again, taking a moment to caress that beautiful skin before slipping his fingers down the cleft of it and tracing Sherlock's hole with slick fingers as he continued to kiss and nibble, his eyes closed. "Mmmm... fuck... the pair of you..."

Sherlock moaned lightly, biting his lip as John prepared to stretch him

"M-Maybe, over the desk? I-If Greg g-got on the other side I could...h-have you both at once." The massive detective stammered, blushing wildly

He looked over Greg's nude from, his belly spilling forward, hanging slightly onto his chubby cock, love handles pouring out his side. Jesus, did he want to feel that pressure on his he sucked that man's thick member

He moaned again as John's mouth bit into his arse once more

"Sure you won't crush the desk, fat arse?" John asked, though he rather liked the idea.

"Hm, come on then you great lump. Up!" He slapped Sherlock's arse and marched to his side of the desk, arms folded.

"Come on you fat lazy hogs. Get a move on. Chop chop."

He smirked as Greg grunted and groaned, leaning against the wall to get to his feet, his belly clearly pulling him off balance, his soft barrel of a chest looking even wider as he stood, his chubby face scrunched up with effort. Greg reached down to help Sherlock, his other hand supporting his own gut. It still flopped and jiggled tantalizingly against his cock.

Sherlock nearly fell into Greg as he stood, their massive, nude forms shaking and quivering into one another, belly squashing and jiggling as the both leaned in, their soft chests bouncing

They managed to waddled over to the desk, which Sherlock leaned over, knees able to relax as he leaned onto it, belly squashing lightly against it, ass wide and open in the air behind him

He signaled for Greg to stand on the other side, his crotch at the perfect level,  lip of fat resting gently on his hard and throbbing cock, which Sherlock leaned his head forward to kiss lightly at the head

Sherlock rolled his hips, cheeks red, "P-Please John, I _need_ you" The enormous detective begged

"Mm, I know, I've got you," John purred, smiling and moving in to prepare Sherlock again. He watched, eyes heated, as Greg's lips parted. The DI shuddered and swayed, stepping closer to support his massive body as Sherlock kissed his member.

Greg hummed and stepped closer, one chubby set of fingers finding the man's hair.

John couldn't help himself. He rutted lightly against Sherlock's huge fat thigh, watching as the man's belly pooled on the desk beneath him. He kissed Sherlock's back, then growled, "Think you're ready for me fatass?"

Sherlock leaned in and nibbled at the D.I.'s thick, creamy thigh, toying with his balls before licking a up the length of the Inspector's shaft

He took the head in, teasingly, then pulled back, rolling his hips, the flesh jiggling madly against John's cock

"Jesus _yes_ John! Please _fuck me! Fuck me_ now!/" He squealed

"That's what I like to- hear!" John growled, pushing in on the last word with a thrust. He groaned loudly, squeezing a coupled of Sherlock's rolls as he sank in.

"Fuck, you're incredible," He grunted, then began setting up a punishing rhythm, grunting as he pounded into that big cushy arse hard and fast.

Greg too was singing Sherlock's praises. His fingers clenched, tugging at Sherlock's curls, his eyes falling shut. His hips canted lightly, causing his belly to jiggle and press further into Sherlock's face.

"Oh- Oh Christ, Sherlock! Please, yes!" he whimpered at the teasing, the loss of contact. He looked down at Sherlock with pupil darkened eyes, begging to feel those plush wet lips around him again.

Sherlock moaned and whimpered around Greg's cock, feeling his softened cheekbones press into the man's massive gut as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked down the length of Greg's shaft once more, his head beginning to give slow bobs around it

He felt John's hand in his sides, squeezing at the new, fat flesh that had grown there, his entire body jiggling wildly as John pounded into his, the soldier's thin hips crashing against his enormous ass. His massive gut shook and put pressure on his rapidly stiffening cock, waves of pleasure shooting through him

He matched the bobbing of his head to John's quickening thrusts, feeling Greg's chubby fingers grip on his curls tighten

"You're fucking beautiful like this," Greg panted, looking down all doe eyed and soft at what he could see of Sherlock around his own big jiggly belly. Somehow that fact only made him hotter. He moaned.

"Yeah," John agreed, his voice coming out gruff as his breathing grew heavy with his exertions. He pressed in deeper and harder, tilting his hips and finding that perfect angle to make Sherlock squeal as he gripped the man's padded hips hard enough to bruise and jamming him back against every thrust.

"So-fuck-ing- huge! Fat! God, you're such a hog, Sherlock. I should have guessed! And now - hah- you're too- la-hah-lazy to lose any of it, you're just going to be my fah-fucking massive fat hog!"

The desk creaked and groaned as if in agreement.

Sherlock bobbed faster and faster on Greg's cock, moaning and squealing in agreement as John thrust into him. He felt his fat body ripple and jiggle around him, knowing he'd never be back to the size he was, and honestly thinking he might want to get even large

With one swift movement, he gave one final suck and reach over to grasp at Greg's ball, pudgy hands squeezing against the man's thick thighs.

Greg cried out wildly as he came, fingers digging into the desk, into Sherlock's scalp, anything to keep himself standing as he shuddered.

"Oh-oh, fuck Oh - Sher..."

John threw the other man a dark grin, then slipped a hand down to pump at Sherlock's erection, reaching under flab  and jerking him off in time to his thrusts which grew more and more erratic until-

"Sh-sh-huh-huh- oh FUCK!"

He moaned, face scrunching as his orgasm hit him, his face pressed into Sherlock's soft back as his body trembled. He gave a few more low grunts and slow lazy thrusts, then collapsed on top of him. Utterly boneless.

Sherlock swallowed as Greg came, hot and thick, into his mouth, sucking man clear, feeling his stomach swell every-so slightly as he did

The detective responded a few moments later, John's warm hands making quick work of the hyper-sensitive detective. He slumped forward onto the desk, panting

He looked over, finding one, tiny chunk of doughnut next to him. He picked it up, about to bring it to his lips, then rolled over, letting the fit soldier rest on his massive gut

He held it out to the man, "We could...save this. If you ever want to join Greg and I" He offered, "We...never have to work again. Every day could be eating and making love" He kissed the top of the man's head, "The choice is...yours." He huffed, leaning back, looking up at the smiling copper above him

Greg smiled in return, settling down on a bit of the desk that was left. It creaked in complaint.

 John looked up, his eyes still hooded and his hair a mess.

"Hm..." he mumbled, looking at the piece, "That's... that's what did it then?"

He reached out to take it. It looked so innocent.

Sherlock merely hummed in response, leaning over to kiss at Greg's soft hip

Greg smiled and stroked Sherlock's hair again, then trailed his fingers along John's firm abs.

"I'd say it's worth keeping around... yeah," he murmured, smirking at John. "This is... better than I could ever have imagined."

John chuckled and was about to pocket the bite. Then he reconsidered.

"A life of eating and fucking with you two? Yeah. Sounds good," he said, then popped it into his mouth and lay back against Sherlock as Greg leaned over to kiss him. John hummed, then rubbed his stomach.

"So... you two piggies know where someone could get dinner? I'm fucking starving"

**

The cab is now sinking heavily towards the ground, moments before it was creaking and shaking violently. The driver had made a run for it, leaving only a very smug Sebastian Moran and a quite hefty James Moriarty within it. He stroked the criminals soft pale belly.

"Care for dessert?" he asked sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock and Moriarty by FatlocknDomJohn  
> John, Greg, and Moran by Aris_Silverfin


End file.
